Naruto - Bohater i Morderca
by Kill336
Summary: Opis... Alternatywa końca wojny i powojenna,
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki siedział po kolana w rzece, która płynęła przy Dolinie Końca. Spoglądał w niebo, krople deszczu uderzały w jego poranioną twarz, a po policzkach słone łzy płynęły razem z krwią. Nie miał siły wstać, nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, dłoni nawet nie potrafił zacisnąć, a zmęczenie i ból ogarniało jego ciało. Chciałbym zasnąć, pomyślał, przymykając oczy i uśmiechając się do siebie. W następnej chwili wiatr pchnął jego ciało do przodu, a Naruto nie miał siły, by utrzymać pozycji. Ostatnim, co zobaczył był jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który leżał, opierając się o kamień, z dziury w jego piersi nie płynęła już krew, a oczy, niegdyś chętne mordu i zemsty, na końcu własnej, samotnej sprawiedliwości, były teraz puste i martwe.

Sakura Haruno biegłą ile sił, nogi miała jak z waty i potykała się na kamieniach, zdzierała kolana i łokcie, ale brnęła uparcie przed siebie, błagając wszystkie bóstwa, by żyli. Nie chciała, żeby byli martwi, nie teraz, kiedy było już po wszystkim, kiedy w końcu pokonali wszystkie przeciwności i mogli spokojnie żyć! Naruto, nie możesz umrzeć, miałeś zostać HOKAGE! - wrzeszczała w myślach, zaciskając zęby i ignorując krzyki Kakashiego. Sasuke, nie możesz umrzeć, musisz żyć, jak nie dla siebie, to dla mnie! - wiedziała, że to egoistyczna myśl, ale jeśli miałaby uratować mu tym życie, zrobiła i pomyślałaby wszystko. Nie możecie umrzeć, jesteście przyjaciółmi!

W końcu dotarła do Doliny Końca i zatrzymała się w szoku. Dwa posągi - Hashiramy i Madary - były doszczętnie zniszczone, z wodospadu płynął tylko niewielki strumień wody, a wszystko wokół nie przypominało już tej doliny, którą była. Sakura szybko potrząsnęła głową, otrząsnęła się i wyszukała wzrokiem przyjaciół. Walka bezsprzecznie była destrukcyjna, śmiertelnie niebezpieczna, ale wierzyła, że jeśli sam Madara i Kaguya nie dali im rady, to nie mogą umrzeć. PO PROSTU NIE MOGĄ!

Zbiegła po stromej ścieżce, złe przeczucia zaczęły się odzywać, kiedy nie wyczuła czakry żadnego z nich. Wcześniej czuła ją jakby stali tuż obok, teraz czuła tylko pustkę, która powoli ogarniała jej serce, kiedy zobaczyła pierwszego z nich. Leżał w rzece, jego koszula była podziurawiona, a na ciało poranione, ale woda wymyła krew. Nie zwlekając nawet pół sekundy podbiegła do niego, chwyciła za ubrania i wyciągnęła na brzeg. Na ustach Naruto nadal gościł uśmiech, a otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w niego, jakby przypomniał sobie miłe wydarzenie z przeszłości. Serce Sakury pękło, kiedy sprawdziła puls, kiedy spróbowała użyć leczniczych technik i poczuła przeraźliwy chłód jego ciała. W piersi, na miejscu serca miał ranę od pchnięcia kataną. Zakryła usta dłonią, nie wiedziała, kiedy łzy zaczęły płynąć. Zaczęła łkać, ściskała jego rękę mocno jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa, mogła tylko płakać.

Odwróciła wzrok, a jej serce zatrzymało się na chwilę, kiedy zobaczyła Sasuke. Kakashi był obok niego i robił to, co robiła teraz ona. Siedział załamany, ręce miał na głowie i płakał głośno. Nie wiedziała ile patrzyła, ale ich mistrz przestał już płakać, teraz spojrzał na nią i pokręcił przecząco głową. Wiedziała to, Sasuke Uchiha nie żyje. Jej przyjaciel nie żyje. Jej ukochany nie żyje. Czuła, jakby ktoś wyrwał jej serce i zmiażdżył je na jej oczach, a później wyłupił oczy. Chciałaby teraz nie posiadać uczuć, nie widzieć i nie znać. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, objęła je rękami i schowała głowę. Obudź się Sakura, to tylko zły, nierealny sen, bo przecież nie mogli umrzeć - tak wtedy myślała, ale to nie był sen. To była brutalna rzeczywistość.

Jak nigdy wcześniej pragnęła teraz znaleźć się w przypadkowym genjutsu.

* * * 6 lat później * * *

Obudziła się wieczorem w szpitalnym łóżku, przetarła zmęczone oczy i usiadła szybciej niż powinna, bo zaraz zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Spokojnie, bez gwałtownych ruchów - usłyszała znajomy głos i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Hinata - szepnęła słabo - co tutaj robisz? - Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. Jej ciemne włosy wydawały się dłuższe niż poprzedniego dnia, co zawsze dziwiło Sakurę.

\- Martwiłam się, więc przeszłam sprawdzić co się z tobą dzieje. Nie było cię w domu, a szpital to drugie miejsce, gdzie mogę cię znaleźć.

\- I znalazłaś, brawo - powiedziała nieco zbyt ostro, a Hinata zrobiła smutną minę, wbijając spojrzenie w złączone na kolanach dłonie. - Przepraszam, ostatnio jestem zapracowana, dlatego... - śpię tutaj, dokończyła w myślach, ale nie powiedziała tego głośno, ponieważ nie chciała martwić najlepszej przyjaciółki.

Od tamtego dnia w Dolinie Końca, Sakura nie wiedziała jak ma dalej żyć. Nie chciała już być shinobi, nie chciała walczyć. Została najlepszym medykiem w wiosce liścia, a Piąta Hokage ciągle powtarzała, że z pewnością najwybitniejszą w całym kraju. Sakura sprzeciwiała się, mówiąc że ten tytuł nadal należy się Piątej. Poświęciła się tej pracy, chciała zrobić wszystko, by uratować jak najwięcej żyć, bo wiedziała, że gdyby przybyła tam wcześniej... mogliby teraz żyć.

\- Sakura - zatroskany głos Hinaty wyrwał ją z zamyślania. Spojrzała na nią, była zamazana i szybko zrozumiała, że płacze. Przetarła szybko łzy i wstała.

\- No! - krzyknęła nieco zbyt głośno i energicznie, zapominając że nadal jest w szpitalu. - To gdzie dzisiaj idziemy?

Hinata uśmiechnęła się widząc zmianę Sakury i również wstała, ściskając w dłoniach dwie kartki. Rudowłosa przez dłuższą chwilę próbowała odgadnąć, o co z nimi chodzi, aż w końcu oparła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała przyjaciółce prosto w oczy, jakby z nich chciała wyczytać odpowiedź.

\- Dziś... Dziś jest ich rocznica - wyszeptała, a Haruno skamieniała.

Jak mogłam zapomnieć? - spytała się w myślach, zaciskając palce na swojej talii. Od razu domyśliła się, co to za kartki. Przecież Naruto zawsze biegał z podobnymi, ciesząc się promocją ramen. Teraz wszystkie wątpliwości i pytania zniknęły, zostawiając po sobie smutek, którego Sakura nigdy nie potrafiła z siebie wyrzucić.

Idąc przez wioskę mijały smutne i wesołe twarze ludzi. Wielki plakat z napisem "BOHATER" mignął jej kilka razy przed oczami, a dzieci bawiły się, rysując na policzkach charakterystyczne kreski przypominające te, które miał Naruto. Pamiętała każde spotkanie, kiedy byli mali, a on ją obronił. Zawsze ich bronił, chciał zostać Hokage, uratował wioskę i świat, ale nie dane było spełnić mu tego marzenia.

Kiedy zasiadła przy barze Ramen Ichiraku, dała właścicielowi dwa kupony, które dostała wczoraj od Shikamaru. Teraz bar, tak bardzo uwielbiany przez Naruto, był niemal pełny, ale kilka krzeseł przy barze zawsze było bez właścicieli, jakby czekały, aż zasiądzie na nich blondyn, który uderzy pięściami w stół i wykrzyczy barmanowi w twarz swoje zamówienie, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło. Przy drewnianych stołach za nimi siedzieli inni: drużyna ósma, dziesiąta i jedenasta, gdzieś z boku siedział nawet Konohamaru. Brakowało ich kilku, jednak z pewnością pamiętali, na pewno wspominali. Hinata była tego pewna.

Jedli w milczeniu, gdzieś w oddali w niebo wystrzeliła fajerwerka, a ludzie powoli zaczęli odchodzić. Minęła godzina, zanim Sakura przerwała rozmowę z Ino i powiedziała, że musi już iść. Hinata patrzyła jak ta odchodzi w stronę szpitala, później pożegnała się ze wszystkimi, podziękowała za jedzenie i odeszła.

Poszła na cmentarz, stała teraz przed wielką kamienną tablicą pełną kwiatów, z napisem NARUTO UZUMAKI!. Obok niego był Nenji, który za Naruto oddał życie.

\- Przyszłaś na grób bohatera, Hinata? - zapytał znajomy głos. Spojrzała tam szybko.

\- Kakashi Hakate - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Co Hokage tutaj robi?

\- Z pewnością to samo, co ty. Nie mylę się? - spytał cicho, podchodząc do niej i spoglądając na grób Naruto.

\- Nie - szepnęła słabo.

\- To już sześć lat, prawda? Sześć długich lat, które możemy spędzać wspólnie właśnie dzięki niemu. Uratował nas.

Hinata nie odpowiedziała. Zagryzła wargę i odwróciła wzrok. Kiedy spojrzała na Szóstego Hokage, ten już odchodził. Ona została, patrząc na grób i wracając wspomnieniami. Żałowała, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie była tak blisko niego, jakby chciała. Że nie mogła okazać mu swojej miłości. Teraz już za późno, nie było go z nią.

Wracała do domu, nocne niebo przysłaniały deszczowe chmury i już wiedziała, że będzie padać. Jak tamtego dnia. Szła ścieżką, kiedy coś mignęło jej przed oczyma tak szybko, że gdyby nie byakugan, uznałaby to za przewidzenie. Jednak nie zainteresowała się tym na dłużej i ruszyła dalej, ale to znowu, jakby specjalnie, pojawiło się przed nią na tak krótką chwilę, że nie mogła nawet wychwycić postaci zjawiska. Zatrzymała się i aktywowała byakugana przybierając jednocześnie pozycję bojową. Coś było nie tak, niczego nie widziała, ale w sercu czuła, że coś się szykuje. Dawno też nie walczyła, od całych sześciu lat panował względny spokój, czasami tylko wzięła od Hokage jakąś misję, by przerwać monotonie dnia.

Znowu się pojawiło, potężna, niemal przytłaczająca czakra pojawiła się niedaleko, na placu zabaw, ale nie została tam na długo. Hinata wyczuwając zagrożenie ruszyła w tamtą znowu, ale w innym miejscu wyczuła to znowu. Skręciła gwałtownie, skupiła czakrę w nogach i skoczyła, wysoko na dach. Stanęła na skraju i doznała szoku, kiedy zobaczyła czuprynę rozczochranych blond włosów i bluzkę z godłem Uzumakich na plecach. Chłopak stał na płocie i patrzył w tylko sobie znany punkt, a Hinata nie wierzyła własnym oczom. To on? - pytała się w myślach, nie wiedząc, czy oszalała przez tę tęsknotę. - To naprawdę ON?!

Nagle zniknął, a Hinata doznała uczucia, jakby ktoś wbił jej w brzuch sztylet. Zeskoczyła z dachu i pobiegła do ostatniego znanego punktu, w którym wyczuła tę czakrę. Biegła szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, aż nagle coś w nią uderzyła i wylądowała na ziemi. Uderzyła o coś głową, świat przez chwilę zdawał się wirować, a kiedy to ustało, jej oczom ukazała się zapłakana Sakura, która wyglądała jakby oszalała.

\- Hinata! - wrzasnęła, łapiąc ją za koszulę i podnosząc. - Użyj byakugana! Muszę go znaleźć!

\- Sa...

\- Użyj go! On tu jest!

\- Kto?

\- Jak to, kto!? SASUKE!

Hinata nie zdążyła nawet otworzyć oczu z zaskoczenia, kiedy gdzieś w oddali coś wybuchło. Obie spojrzały w tamtą stronę, na niebie widać było dwie sylwetki, trzecią nieco niżej. Widać było dziwne błyski, z pewnością od używanych technik. Hinata pędem ruszyła w tamtą stronę, odpychając od siebie Sakurę. Jeśli jej podejrzenia były prawdą, ON tam jest. Musiała go zobaczyć, chciała, żeby to nie był sen.

Obie dobiegły na skraj lasu, dwóch ninja wioski liścia leżało bez przytomności, jeden miał ranę na ramieniu, ale tym razem Sakura postanowiła, że poczeka z leczeniem. Im głębiej w las wchodziły, tym głośniejsze były odgłosy walki. Dotarły na pole, Hinata wyczuwała zbliżającą się do nich czakrę Szóstego Hokage, który z pewnością, tak jak one, zmierza na miejsce wybuchu.

Sakura poszła pierwsza, zatrzymała się za drzewem i wychyliła głowę, a następnie zamarła w bezruchu. Hinata zrobiła to samo i wstrzymała oddech.

Widziała Naruto, całego i zdrowego, nie było pomyłki. Nikt inny nie miał takich włosów,, chociaż te były nieco dłuższe niż je zapamiętała. Widziała jak obok niego jest Sasuke, z kataną w dłoni. Przed nimi był ich przeciwnik, mężczyzna w czarnej szacie z czerwonymi wzorami płomieni, tak bardzo przypominała szatę Akatsuki.

\- Miałeś się nie wtrącać! - krzyknął Naruto do Sasuke, a Hinata zasłoniła usta dłonią, by nie wykrzyczeć jego imienia.

\- Że co? To ja powiedziałem, że się nim zajmę! Poza tym ty...

Nie dokończył zdania, bo wróg wystrzelił w ich stronę tak szybko, że obaj ledwo uskoczyli. Nad lewą dłonią przeciwnika unosił się ognisty sześcian.

\- Uf! - Naruto potarł teatralnie czoło. - Gdybym tym dostał, to byłoby nieciekawie. Prawda, Sasuke?

\- To dlatego, że jesteś słaby.

\- Nie jestem, dattebayo! - krzyknął. - Tylko patrz, zaraz z nim skończę!

Kiedy Naruto zaczął biec w stronę wroga, natychmiast został zmuszony do uniknięcia ataku, ale nie wymierzone przez wroga, a Sasuke. Blondyn sięgnął po kunai i rzucił w nim w swojego towarzysza, ale ten odbił go kataną. W końcu obaj zwiększyli dystans między sobą i przybrali pozycję bojową.

\- Znowu chcesz się bić? - warknął Naruto.

\- Walki z takim nieudacznikiem nie można nazwać walką - zakpił Sasuke, uśmiechając się lekko i aktywując sharingana.

\- Ta, jasne... - westchnął Uzumaki. - Ale wiesz, co?

\- Co?

\- Gościu nam zwiał - rzekł znudzony wskazując palcem miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał ich przeciwnik.

Sasuke warknął coś pod nosem i schował broń do pochwy, odprężając się nieco i patrząc w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał ich wróg. Naruto zaś rozglądał się, jakby czegoś szukał, niczym pies tropiący.

\- Sasuke.

\- Co znowu?

\- WPADLIŚMY! - krzyknął spanikowany, wskazując drzewa, za którymi chowała się Hinata i Sakura, a one nie ruszyły się z miejsca.

\- Naruto! Ty kretynie... - szepnął.

Hinata wpatrywała się w Naruto, który uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał jej. W następnej chwili zobaczyła sharingana i wszystko owiała mgła.

Obudziła się rano, spojrzała w stronę okna, słońce było już wysoko. Pomyślała, że mogłaby tak leżeć bez końca, ale zerwała się, kiedy wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy wróciły.

\- Spokojnie Hinata - znajomy głos sprawił, że zmarła jak wcześniej. Patrzyła się przed siebie, nie chciała odwracać głowy, bo miała nadzieję, że właściciel głosu był osobą, którą pragnęła zobaczyć. Ale jeśli nie był, to nie wiedziała, co by zrobiła.

W końcu przełamała się i spojrzała. Stał przy drzwiach, w czarnych spodniach i bluzie, ręce miał schowane w kieszeniach. Jego blond włosy były w nieładzie, a niebieskie oczy głębokie niczym ocean. Hinata nie chciała odrywać od niego wzroku, bała się, że jeśli to zrobi, to zniknie. Bała się. Była szczęśliwa. Bała się. Ale była szczęśliwa!

Wstała powoli, odrzucając kołdrę i podeszła do niego wolno i ostrożnie, aż znaleźli się bardzo blisko. Wyciągnęła dłoń, którą położyła na jego policzku, poczuła jego ciepło i nie mogła uwierzyć. Czy to sen?

\- Na... Naruto?

\- Wróciłem. - To jedno słowo sprawiło, że barwy życia, które widziała kiedyś, a po jego śmierci zniknęły, wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.

A oto pierwsze ff z Naruto. Nie wiem czy wyszło, sami to ocencie i dajcie znać. Liczę też na wasze komentarze i od razu mówię, że nie będę pisał jakiś tam Sakura-czan czy coś takiego. Po prostu nie! No i jak coś pomylę, to mówcie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakate Kakashi siedział na fotelu Hokage i wpatrywał się w dwójkę, prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszych shinobi jakich znał. Nic się nie zmienili, Naruto nadal sprawiał wrażenie kretyna, a Sasuke przemądrzałego i wyniosłego. Zastanawiało go czy to naprawdę oni i nadal nie był tego pewny. Stali przed nim, w gabinecie panował mrok, ale widział ich doskonale, wyższych niż ostatnio. Jednak gnębiło go pytanie: skoro wtedy nawzajem się pozabijali, jak to możliwe, że żyją i stoją przed nim?

\- Naturo - szepnął poważnie, a Uzunaki uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby zaraz miał zostać pochwalony. - Sasuke - Uchiha spojrzał z góry na Szóstego, jakby niewerbalnie chciał mu pokazać, że jest lepszy. - Moglibyście wyjaśnić mi zaistniałą sytuację?

\- Przypadek - westchnął Sasuke.

\- Zaplanowana genialna intryga społeczna! - krzyknął jednocześnie Naruto i za chwilę obaj sztyletowali się spojrzeniami.

\- A może bez żartów? Ostatni raz widziałem was martwych, w Dolinie Końca. Wygłaszałem mowę na waszych pogrzebach i przez sześć lat żyłem z myślą, że nie udało mi się was uratować. I nie tylko ja. Wyjaśnicie mi to?

\- Przypadek - powtórzył Sasuke. - Nie myślałem, że nasz cel uda się do Konohy, choć mogłem się spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę, że was infiltrowali przez prawie trzy lata. Nie wiedziałeś, Kakashi?

Hokage spojrzał ostro na swoje ucznia, oparł łokcie o blat biurka, a podbródek o dłonie. Myślał przez chwilę, ale nie przypominał sobie nic, co wskazywałoby na to, że wśród nich jest szpieg.

\- Ale co ważniejsze, Kakashi - kontynuował Sasuke - nikt, absolutnie nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że żyjemy. Zniweczyłoby to nasze plany.

\- A jakie macie plany?

\- Tajemne - powiedział Naruto z głupim uśmiechem. - Planujemy powstrzymać tych, którzy są zagrożeniem dla świata shinobi, w każdy z możliwych sposobów. Sam bym się tym zajął, ale Sasuke...

\- Zamknij się, Naruto - warknął czarnowłosy, a blondyn umilkł, zaciskając usta. - Kakashi Hakate, wiem, że nie powinienem prosić o cokolwiek po tym, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, ale i tak to zrobię. Nikt nie może się o nas dowiedzieć i liczę, że zajmiesz się Sakurą i Hinatą.

\- Przecież was widziały - zauważył.

\- Tak, przez Naruto - spojrzał z urazą na swojego towarzysza, który patrzył się w sufit, drapiąc po policzku.

\- Wyjaśnij.

\- Ech... Naruto od jakiegoś czasu chciał wrócić, a kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, prędko ją wykorzystał. Zanim weszliśmy do wioski, stworzył dwa klony, jednego z nich transmutował we mnie. Pierwszym udał się do Hinaty, drugim do Sakury, doprowadzając do obecnej sytuacji.

\- Co?! To nie... Jak możesz tak mówić, Sasuke?!

\- Tak naprawdę, to od roku obserwował wioskę.

\- Wcale nie! To ty, dattebayo! Uparłeś się, że zrobimy po twojemu! Ja chciałem tylko zjeść miskę ramen u Ichiraku! Swoją drogą wczoraj mieli darmowe porcje!

\- Skąd niby to wiesz? - zapytał zdziwiony Sasuke, patrząc dziwnie na Naruto.

\- Jak to? Myślisz, że jak przeżyłem całe dzieciństwo? Śledziłem kalendarz z wyprzedzeniem, żeby pilnować by nie wykradli mi wszystkich kuponów.

\- Rozumiem - wtrącił Kakashi, chrząkając lekko. - Jednak nadal nie wyjaśniliście mi sprawy z Sakurą i Hinatą. Powiedz mi Sasuke, jak miałbym je przekonać, że to, co widziały, było kłamstwem?

\- Nie będzie to trudne. Zamknąłem je w genjutsu, aktualnie przeżywają z nami miły wieczór, a kiedy się obudzą, zrozumieją że to wszystko był tylko sen. Problemem jest miejsce walki, które musimy szybko uprzątnąć. Zamieść sprawę pod dywan, czyli zrobić to, co Konoha potrafi najlepiej - zakończył pogardliwie, patrząc w oczy Hakate.

Kakashi zrozumiał, że mimo lat Sasuke nadal żywi urazę do Wioski Liścia za sprawę z Itachim. Zastanawiało go, co się zmieniło, bo ich zachowanie pozostało niezmienne. Czy stali się silniejsi niż wcześniej, może odkryli tajne techniki i, co ważniejsze, gdzie byli przez całe sześć lat? Trenowali, wykonywali niemożliwe do wykonania zadania? Miał wrażenie, że w jego głowie wirowało tornado wywołane burzą myśli.

\- Musicie mi wiele wyjaśnić. Bardzo wiele.

\- Nie - odparł zdecydowanie Sasuke, ale Naruto postąpił krok do przodu.

\- Oczywiście! Ale w swoim czasie, Szósty!

\- Tak. Spieszy nam się - dodał Sasuke, patrząc za okno. - Słońce już wschodzi.

\- Gdzie się udacie?

\- Udamy się za tym, którego ścigaliśmy. Mam nadzieję, że doprowadzi nas tam, gdzie chcemy... Aua! - krzyknął, kiedy Sasuke uderzył go łokciem w bok tak mocno, że gdyby nie złapał się krawędzi biurka, wylądowałby na podłodze. - Co z tobą!?

\- Zatem ścigacie go dalej? Możecie mi chociaż powiedzieć, kto to był?

\- Kryminalista. Morderca. Istota, której nie można nazwać człowiekiem. Potwór i drań - powiedział nienawistnie Sasuke. - Zajmiemy się nim, więc się nie wtrącajcie.

\- Cóż, jesteście martwymi ninja, chyba nie możecie mi rozkazywać - powiedział, a Naruto miał wrażenie, że pod czarną maską Kakshiego widnieje uśmiech. - Poza tym od momentu, w którym ten człowiek pojawił się w wiosce, jest to sprawą Liścia. I wyślę swoich ludzi, by go ścigali.

Sasuke skrzywił się na to oświadczenie, ale nie zrobił poza tym.

\- Na nas już czas, do zobaczenia! - krzyknął blondyn i ruszył w stronę drzwi, które zamknął za sobą, nie czekając na towarzysza.

Kakashi siedząc przed stojącym Sasuke, starał się utrzymać stalową maskę powagi, nie dać wypłynąć na wierzch uczuciom, jakie ogarnęły jego umysł po zobaczeniu dwójki swoich martwych uczniów. Powinienem się do tego przyzwyczaić - pomyślał. Obito wrócił, Madara wrócił i nawet Kaguya, a Pain ożywił całą wioskę. Musiał przyznać, że ostatnimi czasy powroty do życia były czymś niezbyt wyjątkowym, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że za tym swoi coś więcej. W końcu widział, jak składają ich ciała do grobowców.

\- Kakashi Hakate - powiedział cicho i poważnie. - Nie drąż tematu naszego powrotu, bo i tak niczego się nie domyślisz. I uprzedzając twoje pytanie: nie jesteśmy ożywieńcami jak Madara.

\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? - spytał, wstając na nogi. Czuł się dziwnie stary, jakby przybyło mu kilkanaście dodatkowych lat.

\- Nie. Naruto z pewnością będzie chciał wrócić do wioski, nadal marzy żeby zostać Hokage, ale na razie nikt nie może wiedzieć, że żyje. To ważne.

\- Jasne, ale wiesz, że nie da się uniknąć plotek o dwóch ninja, którzy pojawili się w wiosce?

\- Wiem. To wszystko. - Po tych słowach odwrócił się i odszedł, dosłownie znikając przed drzwiami.

Szósty Hokage usiadł i potarł skronie, a światło słoneczne nieoczekiwanie uderzyło jego twarzy i zalało cały gabinet. Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny, a Naruto wbiegł do środka i zaczął się rozglądać na wszystkie strony, aż w końcu się uspokoił.

\- Sensei - zaczął cicho, a jego wzrok był poważny i niepasujący do niego - dziewczyny się obudziły. Powinieneś do nich pójść.

oOo

Jeszcze tego samego dnia w południe Szósty Hokage zebrał drużynę. Wcześniej długo rozmawiał z Hinatą, jeszcze dłużej z Sakurą i udało mu się je przekonać, że wpadły w genjutsu. Teraz jednak wraz z tą dwójką, która powinna być martwa, przyszły nowe zmartwienia. Ktoś infiltrował wioskę, z tego, co udało mu się wydedukować, rozumiał że mają wśród nich szpiega, który przekazywał dalej ważne informacje. Musiał jakoś go odnaleźć i posłać ludzi za tym, na którego polowali jego byli uczniowie.

Na dachu budynku Hokage zebrała się piątka osób, które wcześniej wezwał: Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru oraz Hinata i Sakura. On stał i wpatrywał się w wyrzeźbione na ścianie głowy Hokage. Myślał o Czwartym, swoim nauczycielu i ojcu Naruto. Co on zrobiłby na jego miejscu? Z pewnością ruszyłby za synem, ale... Naruto był dorosły, tak ciężko było mu to przyjąć do wiadomości.

\- Hokage? - odezwał się zniecierpliwiony Kiba, kiedy długo stali w milczeniu.

\- Ach, tak, już jesteście - powiedział, jakby do tej pory ich nie dostrzegał. - Słuchajcie, misja, na którą was wysyłam będzie trudna i ma wysoki priorytet. Tak naprawdę nie wiem do końca czego możecie się spodziewać, mamy niewiele śladów.

\- Chodzi o tego gnojka z wczoraj? - spytał Shikamaru, wyciągając dłonie z kieszeni i chowając je za plecami.

\- Tak, o niego. Wiemy, że wyruszył na wschód, więc musicie go wytropić i sprowadzić. Jeśli się nie uda, musicie dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co wam się uda. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego zaatakował.

\- Wydaje się proste - rzucił Kiba, a Sai przewrócił oczami.

\- Wszystko wydaje się łatwe, ale takie nie jest.

\- Prawda - wtrącił Shikamaru i spojrzał na dziewczyny z ich tymczasowej drużyny. Wydawały się zmęczone, znudzone i smutne, a on nie był pewny, czy w takim stanie na cokolwiek się przydadzą, ale nie mógł podważyć decyzji Hokage. Jeśli są tutaj, znaczy to tyle, że będą im potrzebne. Nie często się też zdarza, że wysyłają pięcioosobowe drużyny.

\- To wszystko, macie wyruszać natychmiast.

Cała piątka natychmiast opuściła dach i udali się w swoje strony, a po pięciu minutach spotkali się przed bramą.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał Shikamaru, kiedy wyraz twarzy Sakury przypomniał mu kogoś pogrążonego w głębokiej depresji. Pamiętał, że kiedy na jednej misji uratował kobiety robiące za niewolnice, te wyglądały podobnie, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową, rozumiejąc że to zły przykład. Sakura po prostu był smutna, ale dlaczego, nie wiedział.

\- Wszystko w porządku - powiedziała cicho, patrząc mu w oczy. Już teraz wiedział, że kłamała. Problem był też w tym, że Hinata wyglądała podobnie.

\- Jasne. Ruszamy!

oOo

Po kilku godzinach natrafili na pierwszy ślad.

\- Był tutaj - powiedział Kiba, wciągając nosem powietrze i wyłapując zapach. - A raczej powinienem powiedzieć, że byli. Dwa zapachy, jeden prawie niewyczuwalny, drugi śmierdzący i intensywny. Dziwne, nie czułem ich wcześniej.

\- Może wiatr się zmienił - powiedział Sai.

\- Może. - Shikamaru wstał z klęczek. - Ale ktoś tu był na pewno, znalazłem zwój, ale nie wygląda na zgubiony, leżał na widoku, a każdy shinobi raczej je chowa. Chyba że jest głupi. Podejrzewam, że ktoś go tutaj zostawił.

\- Super! Bierzemy go!

Sakura stała w miejscu i patrzyła na Shikamaru, który przyglądał się zwojowi z zainteresowaniem. W głowie miała ten sen, przed oczami, jakby nigdy się nie obudziła. Sasuke, żywy i bezpieczny. Ta myśl ciągle powracała, a wyjaśnienia Kakshiego, mówiące że to było genjutsu, wydawały się dziwne. Patrząc na Hinatę mogła śmiało stwierdzić, że ta myśli podobnie. Jeśli to nie był sen, oni żyli. I nadal walczyli, gdzieś tam.

\- Hinata - szepnęła Sakura, podchodząc do niej. - Co o tym myślisz?

\- Nie wiem, może zgubili zwój - odparła mechanicznie.

\- Nie chodzi mi o zwój, głupia! Mówię o tym genjutsu. Uważam...

\- ... że to nie było genjutsu - dokończyła za nią. - Podejrzewam to samo, ale nic nie rozumiem. Skoro żyją, to dlaczego nic nie powiedzieli?

Sakura nie potrafiła na to odpowiedzieć, spojrzała w las.

\- Chyba podążamy za nimi, Kiba czuje dwa zapachy, a ten od Naruto zawsze go drażnił.

Wyruszyli dalej. Sakura miała nadzieję, że nos KIby zaprowadzi ich na miejsce, ale ciągle błądzili. Skręcali i zawracali tylko po to, by znaleźć się w miejscu docelowym. Kiba jednak upierał się, że tak prowadzi zapach, więc podążali za nim, ale widocznie ich cel potrafił skutecznie zmylić nos młodego ninji. Sakura powoli utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że to Sasuke. W końcu znał Kibe i jego umiejętności, a tylko ktoś, kto zna tak dobrze tropiciela, potrafi go zmylić. Do tego był z nim Naruto, który pod samym nosem zostawiał im wskazówki. Sakura zatrzymała się, widząc kunai wbity w gałąź, którego nie zobaczyła wcześniej, choć drugi raz podążają tą drogą. Ostrze wskazywało południowy-wschód, Naruto zawsze by prostolinijny.

Kiedy dyskretnie zaproponowała Kibie by udali się w tamtą stronę, ten ponownie zwietrzył trop, a dalsze trzy godziny poszukiwań szły gładko. Do czasu. Sakura pomyślała, że zawsze musi coś stanąć na przeszkodzie. Tym razem była to niewielka wioska, którą zbudowana niecałe dwa lata temu, nazwano ją Korą. Do tego Kiba oświadczył, że tutaj trop się urywa.

\- Byłam tutaj raz - powiedziała jej Hinata. - Eskortowałam tutejszego handlarza, ale wtedy ta wioska powstawała. Teraz robi wrażenie.

I faktycznie. Kiedyś małe drewniane domki były teraz wysokie i piętrowe, główny budynek przypominał ten z ich wioski, tylko w dużo mniejszej wersji. Ludzie chodzili z uśmiechami, ta wioska niczym nie różniła się od innych.

\- Co!? - rozległ się głos jakiegoś chłopca, który zaciskał pięści i stał nad dwójką młodszych. - Niby gdzie?! GADAJCIE!

Dwóch przerażonych chłopców wskazało mu natychmiast kierunek, a on pobiegł. Hinata uśmiechnęła się i poszła dalej, kiedy słowa chłopców skutecznie ją od tego powstrzymały.

\- Ta zboczona technika była ekstra! Najlepsze co w życiu widziałem!

\- Aaaaach! Mogliśmy poprosić, żeby nas nauczył! To przez ciebie, za bardzo się napaliłeś!

\- Nie! To przez ciebie!

\- Przez ciebie!

\- Ciebie!

Zaczęli się przekomarzać, Hinata stała w miejscu, kiedy Shikamaru zarządził kilka minut na rozejrzenie się. Sakura podeszła do niej i położyła dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Co... - nie zdążyła zapytać, bo Hinata ruszyła w stronę chłopców.

\- Ej, możemy porozmawiać? - zapytała miło, a dwójka spojrzała na nią. W jednej chwili ich twarze zrobiły się czerwone jak dorodne pomidory. Wyprostowali się jak struny i uśmiechnęli. - O jakiej technice rozmawialiście? - spytała.

\- Technice? - zapytał jeden. - Żadnej!

\- Żadnej, żadnej! - potwierdził drugi.

\- Możecie mi powiedzieć. Nikomu nie zdradzę, to będzie nasza tajemnica - zapewniła.

\- No, ale... nie powinniśmy.

\- Lepiej mówcie - warknęła nagle Sakura, uderzając pięścią o wierz drugiej dłoni, sprawiając wrażenie złej i wściekłej. - Bo inaczej zostaną z was mielone!

Chłopcy natychmiast przerazili się na żarty i cofnęli o kilka kroków.

\- O... o... zboczonej technice. - Kobiety spojrzały po sobie, łącząc fakty.

\- Kto wam ją pokazał?

\- Nie wiemy! Naprawdę, proszę pani.

\- Och, jakie miłe dzieci - powiedziała cicho Sakura i nachyliła się w ich stronę. Przez chwilę można było dostrzec gniew w jej oczach. - Gdzie poszedł ten zwyrodnialec? Ja już go urządzę!

\- TAM! - wrzasnęli, wskazując kierunek.

oOo

Naruto siedział na gałęzi drzewa i skupiał się, żeby wyczuć wrogą czakrę. Była intensywna i spaczona, przypominała tą należącą do Karumy, kiedy był zły. Była jednak mniej potężna, ale nadal niebezpieczna.

\- Musimy uważać - powiedział, otwierając oczy z żabimi źrenicami. - Jest niedaleko, zatrzymał się. Wysłałbym klony, ale mógłby je wykryć.

\- Podejrzewam, że już kilka ich wysłałeś - powiedział cicho Sasuke, zamykając z cichym trzaskiem książkę. - Tak trudno ci zrozumieć, że nie mogą o nas wiedzieć? Zwłaszcza twoi przyjaciele.

\- Nasi przyjaciele - poprawił go szybko, a ten parsknął pogardliwie. - Idziemy za nim?

\- A mamy wyjście? Szkoda by było odrzucić takie zaproszenie, prawda?

oOo

Wioska Kory nie była tak ogromna jak Wioska Liścia, ale pod wieloma względami ją przypominała. Hinata idąc główną ulicą miała wrażenie, że ścieżki są znajome i zaraz jej oczom ukaże się znany dom lub budynek szkoły zamajaczy jej w oddali. Podejrzewała, że ludzie z Liścia pewnie maczali palce w budowie, stąd te podobieństwa, a podejrzenia potwierdziły się, kiedy weszła do gabinetu Pana Wioski, który był najmłodszym doradcą i przyjacielem Trzeciego Hokage.

Gabinet był niewielki, nie posiadał wielu krzeseł, dlatego tylko Kiba i Shikamaru siedzieli, oczywiście Pan Wioski również, na swoim wielkim czerwonym fotelu. Jego biurko zawalone było papierami tak bardzo, że aby zobaczyć jego twarz, trzeba było wyciągnąć szyję.

\- Nazywam się Himshu - przedstawił się, a Shikamaru zapoznał go ze swoimi towarzyszami. Hinata odepchnęła chęć aktywowania byakugana, kiedy coś puknęło w okno. To były tylko liście. - Co was tutaj sprowadza?

\- Szukamy kogoś. Podejrzewamy, że zatrzymał się dzisiaj w wiosce. Możliwe, że na chwilę, ale nadal mógł zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Acha! Mówicie o tym debilu, który używa dziwacznych technik na ulicach i uczy ich dzieciaki? Jak go złapiecie, przywalcie mu ode mnie. Nauczył jednej mojego syna i teraz... - przerwał, pocierając czoło. - Ale pewnie nie o tym chcieliście wiedzieć.

\- Racja - potwierdził Kiba suchym tonem. - Gdzie się zatrzymał?

\- Nigdzie. Przez godzinę kręcił się wszędzie, a moi ludzie nie mogli go złapać, a jak już prawie go mieli, on używał, ekhm... technik.

\- Jakich?

\- Cóż... z tego, co mi powiedziano, były bardzo pobudzające, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Shikamaru zmarszczył czoło, jakby coś mu się przypomniało. Przez chwilę milczał, wyglądając na bardzo zamyślonego.

\- Jak wyglądał?

\- Nikt nie wie, nosił kaptur.

\- Jakieś znaki szczególne?

\- Poza tym, że wyglądał podejrzanie, to nie. Nic.

\- Rozumiem. Możemy rozejrzeć się po wiosce i porozmawiać ze strażnikami?

\- Jasne, droga wolna.

Kiedy w końcu wyszli, Shikamaru, Kiba i Sai poświęcili kilka minut na przesłuchanie świadków, jednak żaden nie powiedział nic, czego do tej pory by się nie dowiedzieli. Hinata była pełna podejrzeń, wiele się zgadzało, ba!, prawie wszystko, ale żadnych dowodów, prócz snu podczas rzekomego genjutsu.

Stała w miejscu spotkania, za chwilę wszyscy mieli się zebrać i wyruszyć dalej, jednak ona nie była już pewna. Czy Naruto naprawdę żyje i czy chce go zobaczyć? Tak, pragnęła tego. Jednocześnie nie chciała i bała się.

Patrzyła za kotem uciekającym przed jakimś zwierzęciem schowanym w krzakach. Ciche warczenie zwracało jej uwagę jak fajerwerki podczas zwyczajnego dnia, albo pomalowana na różowo głowa Hokage. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę i zobaczyła rudego lisa, siedzącego wśród listowia. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, później podniósł łepek i poszedł w stronę dalej. I Hinata uznałaby to za normalne, gdyby nie dziewięć ogonów, którymi ochoczo wymachiwał.

\- Naruto! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, a lis puścił się biegiem. Wtedy też pojawiła się reszta drużyny, którzy patrzyli na nią smutno. Tylko Sakura wydawała się rozumieć.

Ruszyli w stronę, w którą pobiegł lis, Shikamaru uważał, że to najlepsza droga. Sai swoją techniką stworzył trzy orły, na których polecieli niemal pod niebem. Hinata aktywowała byakugana i skanowała wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, chcąc go zobaczyć. Znowu. I znowu. I na zawsze. Ale nie zobaczyła nic, prócz zwierząt.

\- I jak? - zapytał Sai, podlatując do niej na swoim orle. Sakura siedziała za nim, patrząc w dół, szukając czegoś, co i jej dałoby wskazówkę.

\- Nic! - odkrzyknęła mu, bo nagle zerwał się wiatr. Wraz z wiatrem przybyło niebezpieczeństwo. Orzeł Saia i Sakury nagle pękł jak bańka mydlana, dziewczyna krzyknęła zaskoczona, a Hinata szybko ruszyła na pomoc. Shikamaru i Kiba coś krzyknęli, ale zignorowała ich. Jej orzeł pękł drugi, ale udało jej się chwycić Sakurę za rękę, a ona chwyciła Saia. Rozejrzała się, byakugan nagle wykrył ogromne pokłady mrocznej czakry, która przypominała pnący się do góry płomień. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziała, nigdy nie czuła czegoś tak odrażającego i przyprawiającego o gęsią skórkę. Zobaczyła mężczyznę, tego samego co zeszłej nocy. Stał prosto, uśmiechał się i unosił jedną dłoń, nad którą unosił się sześcian. Kiedy poruszył ustami, mogła tylko zgadywać, co mówił.

\- Hinata! - wrzasnął Shikamaru, łapiąc ją za ramie. Nim się spostrzegła, leżała pod drzewem, cała obolała, a obok niej Sakura, która wyglądała na wściekłą.

\- Co to było!? - krzyknął Kiba, zeskakując z orła na drzewo. - Nic wam nie jest?

\- Sai jest nieprzytomny - rzuciła Sakura, która zaraz znalazła się przy nim. Położyła mu dłonie na piersi i użyła medycznego jutsu, jednak bez skutku. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szok i przerażenie. Spojrzała na towarzyszy. - Nie... nie mogę go obudzić!

Hinata wstała, chciała powiedzieć "Będzie dobrze", ale w następnej chwili las spowił ogień, a jej słowa i krzyki zostały zagłuszone.


End file.
